Fullmetal Alchemist: The Lost Records
by Soron66
Summary: Fullmetal finds himself in Feudal Japan! How will he get home? Who brought him here? M for language, nudity, and blood and gore
1. Prologue

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Lost Records

Written and edited by soron66

DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist and Inu-Yasha aren't owned by me. If any characters not from either franchise appear, then they are owned by me.(some prick decided to give me shit for writing stories the way i do. only moving the title and disclaimer the the first fucking story content page to relieve me of this fucking bullshit.)

* * *

Prologue

Edward Elric had just given the being at the gate of truth what he would sacrifice to bring Al's body back, when he was suddenly thrust through the gate. He fell through time and space till he blacked out. When he woke up he looked around in a daze and realized that his arms were back, then he heard a scream. He instantly jumped up and went to see what was wrong. When he got near the scream's origin he saw some guys brandishing blades and slowly nearing a group of girls.

Edward immediately ran and clapped his hand together and slammed them on the ground causing some earthen fists to uppercut the bandits. When Edward saw that they were unconscious he said, "Uh ladies. You wouldn't happen to know where I am? I'm kinda lost." When the ladies didn't respond Ed looked at them wondering why they didn't respond and why their faces were red. A busty teenage girl in peasant clothes pointed and said, "Uhh. Why aren't you clothed?" That cause the women to hurriedly cover their daughters and sons eyes, even though some of the boys had already done so. And Ed looked down slowly. Then he paled and immediately covered himself and crab walked behind a tree.

"Uh, you ladies wouldn't happen to have anything that would fit me would you? Sorry for that. I didn't realize I wasn't clothed .heh heh." Ed said nervously. Then a bundle of something landed near him and he immediately tried putting it on, but failing miserably. Ed then wrapped it around his waist and came out from behind the tree. The ladies chuckled at him and an elder woman approached. The elder woman asked, "Where be ye from that ye do not know how to wrap thyself in the garbs?" Ed said, "A long way from here. All I can say is that we didn't clothe ourselves in these clothes."

The Elder woman then said, "Let me have a look at ye, child." Then she walked around him till she stood in front of him again. After that she directed one of the women to help him dress. When they were done Ed said, "Thanks. Uh ma'am what's your name, if I may ask?" The woman said, "Ye may, and my name is Kaede. I'm the priestess of the yonder village. Ye may accompany us if ye please, besides there is many a thing to learn of this time period." Ed was silent for a few seconds then said, "What? Time period...I don't…." Priestess Kaede ignored him and continued the way to the village.

When they arrived Kaede led Ed to her hut and said, "Where be ye from, child? Ye not from Japan, as can be seen from thy hair." Ed replied, "Amestris. I suspect you haven't heard of it." Kaede looked at him then gave him some soup, and Ed immediately ate some of it. Then, Kaede said, "Ye be correct. I have not heard of this Amesterress. However, now is not the time for this discussion. We shall continue this discussion after ye have cleaned thyself and clothed thee in the proper garbs. Ye not want to be mistaken for a women, do ye." Ed immediately said, "No ma'am. Thanks for the….stuff you fed me with." After Ed left Kaede thought _he is a strange one._

In the morning Edward had awoken and he saw that some clothes were in his borrowed hut, and immediately changed. He snuck away till he found a river and bathed. Afterwards he saw three teen girls staring at him and he immediately covered himself and awkwardly dried himself off. When he was clothed he rushed away and returned to the village. Ed found some string and tied his hair into a ponytail. Kaede came up to him and they talked for a bit. When they were done Kaede said he could stay as long as they want. Ed politely declined and said that he wanted to go find a way home. Kaede led him to a well and told him of its abilities.

Ed thought _what the hell_ and jumped in. when he landed he climbed up and saw that he was in a barn or something. After he exited he was pulled and thrown. Before he landed he put his hand on the ground and directed his feet till they were pointed in a direction to land safely and pushed off. After he had landed he saw some guy in a red outfit with silver hair and dog ears being held back by a girl who was dressed in a sailor's shirt and a green miniskirt. Ed immediately clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground and a spear came out of the ground which he immediately grabbed and held onto. When it was at full length he readied himself knowing that the dog-eared guy was going to charge at him.

When dog-ears had charged Ed prepared and spun him away when he reached Ed. The man snarled, "That's it demon! I'm going to cut you to pieces then feed you to Naraku!" Ed said, "Yeh you and whose army? There is no way a chimera is going to cut me to pieces. It's not the first time a chimera tried to kill me either. I've faced your kind and know what. I always win." Dog-ears immediately pulled out his sword and slashed, and Ed instinctively blocked. Unfortunately that caused his spear to be cut in half. He looked at it in shock and immediately jumped back again when dog-ears attacked a second time. Then he heard the girl shout, "Sit boy!" After that dog-ears' necklace glowed and he face planted the cement. After that Ed started laughing, and the girl joined in. The only one who wasn't amused was dog-ears, and he immediately got back up and punched Ed in the head.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Alchemist Who Was Shot Through Time & Space

Ed got up then punched dog-ears in return, and the girl rushed to them. When she got there she stood in between them. "What do you boys think you're doing?! Inu-Yasha, this boy is not a demon. Can't you smell that? You, blondie how did you get here? Who exactly are you?" the girl said sternly to Inu-Yasha and questioningly to Ed. Ed slowly backed up and said, "I'm Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. As for how I got here, well shouldn't it be obvious?" The girl said, "Uh no, it isn't." Ed pointed to the well house and looked at her quietly. She looked to the wellhouse, then back, then to the well house four times and she said, "Whaaaaaat! How is that possible? Only Inu-Yasha and I can go through time using the well." Ed only closed his eyes, grinned and put his right hand to his neck.

The girl introduced herself as Kagome and invited Ed and Inu-Yasha for supper, but Inu-Yasha refused. Then they heard him mutter all the way back to the well. Then Kagome and Ed went inside and Ed said, "Huh. Kinda dull. I would expect a modern house to actually have doors inside the house as well, and not just sliding doors." Kagome sighed and said, "This is a shrine. What did you expect?" Ed shrugged seeing her reasoning and followed her into the kitchen. "What was that ruckus about Kagome? Did you and Inu-Yasha have a fight again?" said an elderly man. "We didn't fight grandpa and it was really nothing." replied Kagome.

Ed rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, your dog-eared chimera attacking me sure was nothing." Kagome whirled and before she said anything Sota came into the kitchen and said, "Hey gramps?" The old man replied, "Yes Sota? What's the matter?" Sota asked, "why is the cement outside damaged and why does one of the damages look like Inu-Yasha's face?" Then a woman entered the room and asked, "what about Inu-Yasha's face?" Sota told her what he saw outside. "Kagome, please will you tell us why the cement has been damaged and why there is a strange boy here?" Kagome reddened and said, "Oh uh this boy. Mom he's not...we're not….he just appeared out of the well."

She said, "Well, young man before you leave would you help me and Sota repair the ground outside?" Ed said nervously with a big grin closed eyes and his right hand over his neck, "Sure. I did do some of the damage after all. Heh heh." After supper was made, Sota said, "you're new boyfriend is kinda lame Kagome. He doesn't even look cool, plus he's short." Ed clenched his hand and scrunched up his face and left the room for a bit, and yelled once he was outside, "Who are you calling so tiny he has to use a mechanical buzzer's brush for a toothbrush!" Kagome and her mom snorted, and Sota just looked clueless. When Ed had returned he saw that one of the plates was chipped. Then decided that he'd fix it later when nobody was looking.

After supper Ed went outside and Kagome followed. Ed asked, "Do you happen to have any objects that would give the same amount of value that the cement me and Inu-Yasha destroyed?" Kagome looked at him strangely and said, "No, Why?" Ed crouched down and said, "I can't fix the ground unless I find something that has a value high enough value that will allow me to fix it. You can't gain anything from nothing. That's the law of equivalent exchange. That's the bases behind alchemy." Kagome and Ed stayed quiet for a while then said, "Actually there might be something that'll work." Ed looked up and gestured for her to move and that he would follow.

Kagome led him to the garden shed and showed him what they had. Ed saw some packages of soil, broken pots, and several other tidbits. He clapped his hands and touched the broken pots and determined that they were sufficient. In fact just one was sufficient enough. He directed Kagome to take the lighter half as he picked up the heavier half. When they arrived at the battleground he and Kagome put them down. He clapped his hands and touched the ground and the ground fixed itself while the pots melted to the ground and became cement. Ed got up and said, "There you go. All fixed. Thanks for supper, but I'm clearly in the wrong world. Later." Then he hurried back to the well and jumped down.

When he arrived back in feudal Japan he then thought _you know what, I'm going to remake my own clothes. There's enough leaves around here to make them_ and clapped his hands then touched the leaves. After the leaves were remade he put on his black shirt, pants, socks, and boots. Then he put the red coat on, and returned to the village where he saw a seamstress. He asked her to put a particular symbol on his coat for him and she complied and complimented his outfit saying that it suited him. She said that she would have someone bring it to him when he was done. He went back to his temporary hut and picked up some more leaves and made his white gloves. However he didn't put them on and instead put them on his blanket.

When he exited he saw Inu-Yasha and said, "Shit." Then Inu-Yasha saw him and charged. Before Ed could do anything Inu-Yasha picked him up into the air and said, "I smell her all over you. Stay away from her, or you'll regret it." Ed choked, "I only had supper and fixed the ground since I took part in destroying it. Now, will you please let me go." Inu-Yasha dropped him and punched him on the head and walked away. Another man appeared and said, "Sorry about him. He's very paranoid. Now, how did you get here?" Ed looked at him surprised and said while getting up and massaging his throat, "How do you know I'm not from here?" The man said, "For one thing. The hair, and the second thing. The clothes" Ed slapped himself in the face and thought _I shoulda known it was that obvious._

Ed asked, "So what can i do for you.." The man then paled and said, "Pardon my manners. My name is Miroku, and you are." Ed said, "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. My friends call me Ed, though there was one who was kind of my friend but called me Fullmetal." Miroku stood silently for a while then said, "Walk with me." Before they got anywhere Ed's coat arrived and Ed hurriedly put it on and fetched his gloves. Miroku looked at him oddly and Ed asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?" Miroku merely shook his head and walked. They walked till they were out of the village and then Miroku quickly threw slips of paper on him and they only fluttered to the ground when they hit him. Ed raised an eyebrow and Miroku nodded satisfied with the results.

"I heard you saved the women and Lady Kaede last night without anything covering yourself. If only I had your courage and luck." Miroku said with the last bit as a sigh. Ed's face went red when he remembered the event, then he quickly strode off. Miroku followed and soon they saw some riders approaching and it was too late to hide. Miroku merely stood there and Ed prepared himself for a fight. The riders stopped and said, "You there. Stand aside. We are not here for you, but if you keep us from what we're after we'll have no choice but take the proper measures." ordered the lead horseman. Miroku asked, "If I may. What are you here for?" One of the riders leaned into the other rider and then the lead horseman decided. "Very well, since you are a man of the cloth you won't be able to stop us or even try to. We are here for the young women of the village. Now get out of our way. Both of you!"

Ed said, "I'm sorry but I can't let you do this. I am able to fight. After all, I'm not a man of the cloth." Then he clapped his hands together and touched the ground. Then hands appeared out of the ground and grabbed each of the horsemen, and Ed said, "Now, then why don't you tell your master that the Fullmetal Alchemist won't let you enslave anymore people than you already have." Then Ed clapped his hands together and touched the ground again letting them go. They immediately went back the way they came.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Alchemist who fought for the people.

Edward followed the soldiers from a distance and Miroku went back to the village to warn them. When the soldiers arrived at the castle Edward stayed outside and thought of ways to eavesdrop. Then he thought _oh hey, I forgot. I can just do…..this_ as he clapped his hands together and created a system for him to hear what was being said. A voice yelled, "Why have you come back here without the wenches i sent you for? Specifically the one with the Shikon Jewel shards!" The soldier's leader said calmly with a hint of fear, "M'lord we were intercepted by two people. We couldn't get by them." The voice screamed, "WHAAT! YOU WERE STOPPED BY TWO PEOPLE! IMPOSSIBLE!" The leader said again just as calmly, "One of them was a monk and the other a child. The Gods would've smite us if we killed the Monk, and it's wrong on many levels to kill children."

The voice inquired in a subdued tone, "Why and how would those two stop you?" The leader said, "The kid has powers. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground forming some hands. They grabbed us and held us together, and told us to inform you that the village was under their protection." The voice stayed quiet and said,"Interesting. Bring me that child, or kill him. I won't let my enemies own such a weapon. Kill everyone else, except the women. They will still belong to us." Ed frowned and clapped his hands again and removed the eavesdropping system, then ran to inform the village leaders of what's going to happen. When he got there he collapsed and said, "Have to prepare…" then blanked out. When he woke up Lady Kaede was there, and he sat up quickly. "We have to get ready." he immediately said. Kaede calmly said, "Get ready for what, child."

"We're going to be attacked. The soldiers are coming here. They don't just want the women now, either." Ed said quietly. Miroku then walked in and said, "When will they arrive? Tonight? Tomorrow morning? When?" Ed said, "I didn't stick around that long. It doesn't matter anyway, in my experience it's best to assume that you're going to be attacked in the next few minutes." Inuyasha then barged in and demanded, "Who else are they after? Is it you?" Ed ignored him and walked out the hut. Inuyasha yelled, "If these people die because of you I'm going to rip your heart out and pop it like a zit!" Ed merely snorted and clapped his hands, then placed them on the ground and encased the village in the strongest material known to man.

The villagers looked at him and glared. Before they could do anything Lady Kaede asked, "What be ye doing? Why did ye encase us, and what did ye encase us with?" Ed said, "I'm giving us longer time that we would've had without it. As for what this material is. It's the strongest material known to man in my world." Then he turned to Inuyasha and said, "They are coming after Kagome as well. Go to her and tell her that it's too dangerous to be here." Inuyasha merely punched Ed and went off to the well. Ed said, "This is why I hate chimeras. Too violent, and inhuman." Miroku said, "Inuyasha is a half-demon. Didn't we tell you that?" Ed shrugged and said, "Maybe. Maybe not. I still don't believe in this magic stuff."

After a few hours the shell was breached and the soldiers walked in. Miroku immediately said, "You are not welcome here. Leave now and the wrath of the Gods won't be struck upon you." The leader said, "shut up Monk. Get the women and the strange child. Kill the rest" The soldiers rushed and Ed immediately clapped his hands and formed fists out of the ground and punched the few that were unlucky enough to get hit by them. Ed balked and said, "Come on! Only three of these thugs got hit?!" Then he clapped his hands again and formed a spear and got into the fray alongside Miroku. After a while Ed and Miroku got their weapons taken and knocked down.

Then the soldiers surrounded them and Ed got himself knocked out, and the last thing he saw was the ground bobbing about. When he woke up he was chained up with his hands separate from each other. "Well well well. You're not from around here, are you." said a voice. Ed looked around and saw a man on a baboon costume walk out of the shadows. Ed smirked and said, "What gave me away." the Baboon chuckled and said, "Many things, but they're unnecessary to mention. Now who are you little man." Ed's vein immediately pulsed and he screamed, "Who are you calling so small a flea could squish!" Baboon man only chuckled, and Ed finally said, "I'm Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist." Baboon man perked up and said, "Alchemist. How so. Alchemist's only mess with chemicals. They don't have power like you do." Ed sneered and said, "That's what you think." Baboon man got closer and said, "Onigumo's father was an Alchemist. I know what Onigumo knows. Alchemy is not effective in any way. It's only for show."

After that encounter Ed never saw him again, but he saw the soldiers and the Lord countless times. The Lord only ever entered to watch while the soldiers beat Ed trying to get Ed to submit to their will. However Ed never broke, and he only got beat even harder and more frequently. After a week he heard some screaming outside of the cells and he saw Baboon man outside of the door. "Time to go, Edward Elric." Then baboon man jumped away as a giant fang like sword slashed down. Inuyasha yelled"Naraku! I'm not going to let you get away this time!" Baboon man chuckled and sneered, "What makes you think I'm anywhere near you Inuyasha." Miroku walked next to inuyasha and said, "Knowing you I wouldn't be surprised. You were always a coward Naraku." Naraku turned to Miroku and said, "Ah. The Monk. Miroku, it's such a pleasure not being sucked into your hand by the curse I gave your family." Then Miroku saw Ed and said, "Inuyasha get Edward and I'll take care of Naraku." Inuyasha growled and swiped at the chains freeing Ed and Ed collapsed. Ed tried to push himself up but failed and fell down again. Naraku said, "Either free the Alchemist or come after me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "Damn it!" and sheathed the tetsaiga and picked up Edward. Miroku then threw sutras at Naraku, but Naraku batted them away with a tendril. Miroku then unwrapped his right hand and yelled, "WIND TUNNEL!" and Naraku immediately released the wasps and Miroku immediately wrapped his hand again while glaring at Naraku. Naraku ran and Miroku decided that it wasn't the time to go after him when Ed needed help. When they returned to the village Inuyasha placed Ed down in Kaede's hut. Ed slept for ten days and nights while he recovered. When he woke up Kagome was by his side along with Kaede, Miroku, and a glaring Inuyasha. "What's the crowding for? I'm not dead." he asked. Miroku said, "You almost were." Kagome said, "Now that you're all healed up I have to leave. I have school tomorrow after all." Ed said, "Thanks Kagome. You remind me of my mechanic." Kagome halted at the hut's door and said, "mechanic? You don't seem the type to have a car or a motorcycle." Ed asked, "What's a motorcycle?" Kagome said, "It's a mode of transportation. Think, bicycle with the engine of a car." Ed said, "Ah ok. Also, i used to have automail limbs. That's why I needed a mechanic." Kagome asked, "What's automail? You have all of your limbs, so i still don't understand." Ed said, "I didn't always have all my limbs. My right arm and left leg were taken by that son of a bitch Truth." Kagome realized, "Prosthetic limbs. How did you get your limbs back?" Ed shrugged, and Inuyasha said, "Ok enough. He clearly doesn't want to talk about it."

After Kagome had left Ed slowly got up and went to go outside. He immediately returned the land to the way it used to be. The remaining villagers avoided him, and Miroku said, "They don't know whether or not to trust you. They believe that the soldiers wouldn't have come here if you never appeared." Ed said, "Not the first time I've been blamed for something like this. I won't stay here. As soon as i've fully recovered i'm heading out. Going to stop those people and get the women back. Then I'm going to try to find a way home. If I can't I'll just go to Kagome's time." Miroku only nodded, and stayed watching the world alongside Ed. When Ed had recovered Ed left and Lady Kaede said told the villagers what he was going to do.

Ed arrived at the castle and clapped his hands and placed them on the ground forming a cannon. He fired the cannon at the door and then clapped his hands forming a gauntlet blade and placed it on his right arm. Then he ran and attacked the guards and any soldier that got in his path. He didn't bother trying to spare lives, because his hate towards them wouldn't let him think straight. He found the women and said, "Time to for you to go home." The Lord appeared and said, "Those cows are mine. You will not take my property from me!" Ed turned and said, "Women are human beings, hell a half demon I know is more human than you you sick bastard!" The Lord saw Ed's enraged face and ordered, "Kill the midget! Kill him now!" That caused Ed to attack ferociously, and each soldier fell down. He slowly walked to the Lord and the Lord backed away with fear as he was staring at Ed's crazed eyes. Ed jumped and the Lord fell down, but before Ed could stab him in the throat a staff knocked him away. He looked around and saw Miroku. Miroku said, "There's been enough death. You kill this man, and you'll be no better than him." Ed slowly calmed down and looked down at his hands and his eyes widened. He muttered over and over, "what have I done?" He didn't even notice the women leave with Miroku and the Lord pick up a fallen katana and swing at him. He barely heard the man fall down as some footsteps neared him.

"Edward Elric. You will die when I have no use of you. Till then, live." said a faint voice. Edward stayed as he was for one day and one night till Inuyasha bopped him on the head. "Yes you killed some people, but that doesn't mean you are a monster. If you truly believe that you're a monster then fight to redeem yourself. Fight to prove to yourself that you're not a monster. You have two legs. Get up and use them." Edward immediately got up and left alongside Inuyasha. Edward turned to go down another road, and Inuyasha grabbed his arm. Ed stared at him blankly and Inuyasha said, "I'll help you find a way home. If it's impossible, then as long as you keep Kagome safe I won't rip your head off if you go to Kagome's time. Don't forget, she's mine." Ed said, "Sure, I could use the help." Inuyasha nodded and went with Ed. After a day Miroku caught up with them. "They don't believe you brought the soldiers to the village anymore, but you're no longer welcome in the village." Ed nodded and said, "I wouldn't want me around after seeing what I did." Ed said, "In the morning we'll head out. I'm gonna go to sleep. 'Night."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alchemy vs Magic

Ed, Inu Yasha, and Miroku were on the road for a month till they reached a village and heard a commotion. Edward moaned, "What's going on now?" Inu Yasha who wasn't exhausted at all ran to investigate and fell down from the sky a few seconds later. Inu Yasha got back up and yelled, "I tried to be nice you hag, but you had to go and blow me back!" Then a beautiful woman appeared. Edward looked at her and stumbled back on his ass with an expression of fear on his face. Miroku helped him up and asked, "Ed you know this woman?" Edward however didn't hear him and said, "It can't be. We destroyed you. How are you alive Lust!" The woman looked at him and raised an eyebrow then replied, "You must have me mistaken for someone else, but that does describe me perfectly. Thanks for the new alias. The current one has gotten too dull and well known." Inu Yasha snarled and pulled out the tessaiga and went to swing but Miroku stopped him with his staff and said, "Inu Yasha, don't." Inu Yasha ignored him and swung but the tessaiga turned back to normal and the woman blasted him back with a fireball. He flew ten feet and then face planted into a tree upside down. He got back up and shouted, "What the hell?!" Miroku kept looking at the woman while informing him, "Inu Yasha. This woman is a human being. The Tessaiga was designed to protect them." Inu Yasha yelled back, "Then why does she have powers?! She doesn't smell like a priestess!" Miroku ignored him and then threw some sutras at her, but she merely waved her right hand and they disintegrated. Miroku smirked and said, "So I was right. It is you, Koiyemosai." The woman's face paled and she stumbled back then demanded, "How do you know that name. I haven't use that name since the jewel of four souls was formed."

Miroku calmly replied, "Every priestess and monk knows of your tyranny. The only one you feared was the warrior priestess, because she was ten times stronger than you. Before you ask every monk and priestess are required to learn of you so they won't become as vile as a demon like you did." The woman snarled, "Time to die monk!" then lunged at Miroku, but miroku whirled to the side and whacked her in the back with the top of his staff. The woman turned back and then said, "Come to me my children! Mommy needs you!" all of a sudden a thousand demons appeared. Each and everyone of them humanoid. She yelled, "Kill the monk and the mongrel!" The one to her right asked nervously, "Uh the half-demon or the smallfry?" Before she could reply Ed screamed, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A FOX WOULD RIDE!" The woman laughed and said, "Leave the dwarf to me."

The demons then rushed at Inu Yasha and Miroku while Koiyemosai walked to Ed. Ed quickly got up and clapped his hands together then placed them on the ground. Ten stone fists grew out of the ground aimed for her, but she merely raised her right hand and they shattered before reached her. Ed kept retreating till he was pressed against the wall, and she was directly in front of him. He immediately went to clap his hands, but she raised her hand and he was thrown against the wall. Then her eyes glowed and the wall morphed itself till his hands and feet were cuffed to the wall in a spread eagled fashion. She then turned back to help her children kill Inu Yasha and Miroku, because they were taking too long. Edward took his chance and pulled his right arm and left leg free, then clapped his hands. He placed his right hand on the stone around his left arm then clapped again and rubbed his left hand over his right and slashed at the stone holding his left leg. After he got up he immediately ran to help Inu Yasha and Miroku who were holding off the demons and Koiyemosai. Unfortunately, Koiyemosai was too powerful for Miroku and threw him into a tree, and Inu Yasha forgot that the tessaiga doesn't kill humans and swung at Koiyemosai causing it to transform back. Koiyemosai smirked and took the sword away from Inu Yasha after catching his hand that held the sword and breaking his wrist. When she turned around all of her demons except the lucky few had spikes protruding from them. As she watched them disintegrate she stared at the wall and saw that Ed was free.

She started to looking around then saw him standing there with his automail showing. "What are you?!" she demanded. Edward calmly said, "I'm Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. You make look like Lust but You are not her, even though you are as beautiful as her. She's not even near your level of power." she looked at Ed with a shocked expression, and Ed was surprised that she'd be shocked but didn't really care too much about it anyway. She then vanished and her children looked at each other and shrugged. Then attacked Ed, but he was ready and he clapped his hands and placed them on the ground again, but only managed to kill three of them while five destroyed the stone spikes heading to them. Then Ed managed to kill two more before being knocked to the ground unconscious. Before they could kill Ed they were disintegrated by Koiyemosai. As they were being disintegrated they looked at her with a look of rage and confusion as well as shock. She kneeled to the ground, and screamed. Ed woke to the sound of screaming and saw Koiyemosai jerking about on the ground while screaming. He hurried over and she looked in his eyes, then his eyes glowed a red-ish color. He found himself floating about in some destroyed temple, and saw a naked woman encaged by Koiyemosai who was right next to it. He clapped his hands to help the caged woman and defeat the woman once and for all, but he was enable to create anything. Koiyemosai noticed him once he clapped and snarled, "Elric!" Before she could go and attack Ed the caged woman clamped her arm on Koiyemosai. Koiyemosai snarled, "You! You brought him here! Why? Did you really think that this child could save your soul Koiyemosai?!"

The caged woman bared her teeth in what was an attempted and failed smile. Koiyemosai growled an animalistic growl and pulled herself from the caged woman's grasp. As she was heading for Ed he said" Koiyemosai. If you want freedom from your darkness, you have to fight back." The caged woman looked at him with sadness and said weakly, "No she's too strong. It's impossible." Ed stood strong and said, "No. you already have. You saved me from the last of your three demon children. That proves she doesn't have complete control of you. You and are are just alike. You are caged, but you can break free. I did. I became a monster when I saved some women from a tyrannical lord. I've done more horrible things than I'd care to admit. However, I still manage to free myself from my darkness. You can..No. You will do the same. You've got two feet. Get up and use them!" The caged woman actually smiled for real and then she started getting younger and bigger while Dark Koiyemosai got older and smaller. Light Koiyemosai broke free of the cage and then raised her arm forming a cage and covering it beneath layers and layers of spiritual energy. She smiled at Ed and said, "Thank you Edward Elric. You have saved me from myself. I won't do anything to make what you've succeeded in doing in vain. Whenever you need my help just call." Ed asked, "How?" She smiled as Ed started returning from her mind to his and replied, "Just call my name. We are bonded in a way not even married people are now. You'll never be alone, ever again. I'm not sure how much we are bound together, but I'd love to find out. For now I have centuries worth of horrors to redeem myself for."

Ed then blinked his eyes and shook his head and thought _that sure was weird._ When he felt movement he looked around till he looked down and saw Koiyemosai staring at him with kindness and a twinkle in her eyes. Then she got up pulling him to her and kissed him hard on the lips. Then she walked to Miroku and healed him, then did the same for Inu Yasha. She left his sword by his side and went to the village. Ed followed her because he had some questions and he wanted to be sure she was good again. The villagers looked at her and ran away, but some of the men that weren't dead or wounded ran at her. She didn't even stop to protect herself, but Ed clapped his hands and put his hands on the ground creating some quicksand, then clapped again and placed his hands down to the ground turning it back to normal earth. He said, "She's no longer an evil woman." The villagers shouted, "Like we'd believe that that demon is on our side."

She quietly said, "I'll prove that I'm not a monster anymore." Then she glowed her hands and a pink spiritual energy flowed around the village healing the wounded and reviving the dead. The villagers looked at her with confused expression, but didn't do anything. Then a woman said, "She is no longer a Dark Priestess. I can see her aura. It may not be all the way back to an actual priestesses aura, but it's returning to the way it used to be before. I'm right aren't I Koiyemosai." Ed and Koi turned around and stared at the stranger. Ed's eyes widened and he asked, "Kagome? Is that you?" The woman looked at him coldly and said, "Don't you dare confuse me with that girl." One of the villagers asked, "How can you be sure this Koiyemosai is on the side of the light again Priestess Kikyo?" Kikyo looked at the old woman and said kindly, "Hello again little Keyesai. It's been awhile." The old woman smiled pleased that Kikyo recognized her even as an old woman. Kikyo then answered her question, "I can see the aura of every living thing. Some of it is dark, some of it is pure. Not all of it is completely one thing or the other. Her aura has the tone of a previous dark aura, but it's becoming pure again. I don't know if it's her wish to return to the side of the light again, or if it's the young strange man." Then she looked at Ed and said, "I advise you to stick by her at all times. If you don't and she turns evil again, i advise you to kill her instead of saving her soul a second time." Ed responded, "That's not my decision. Besides I have to look for a way home. I don't belong in feudal Japan. I can't take her with me to my home because where I'm from there's a woman who looked just like her. She was evil and killed many people. Koi would be shot on sight." Kikyo said, "Not my problem. You'll have to figure this out on your own. Besides Koiyemosai is your responsibility. After all you are the one who saved her from herself." Ten minutes later Ed and Koi were trying to explain what transpired between them and that Koi was on the side of good again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Birth of Edmosai

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were walking down a path when someone stepped into their path. "I suggest that you move out of my way, unless you want to die a very painful death." said Sesshomaru coldly and the figure chuckled darkly. "Lord Sesshomaru. I have a proposition for you." said the figure and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes then pulled out Tokijin and sped at the figure then swiped but the figure jumped out of the way. "Come now Sesshomaru. Is that a way to treat an old friend?" said the figure with a smirk. Sesshomaru turned towards him and said, "We were never friends Naraku. You merely used me as your pawn, and I was blinded by my desire for the Tessaiga." Naraku chuckled and said, "The past is the past. I want you to kill someone that is currently traveling with Inuyasha and two of his friends." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword then walked away as he said, "Send someone else to do your dirty work." Naraku quickly responded, "I would but nobody is as lucky as you. You've always survived against Inuyasha. Now use that luck against this person. She is the only one that can pure demons completely in this world. She's in fact the mother of most of today's demons so she is able to cure them." Sesshomaru stopped for a few seconds then said. "So Koiyemosai survived. Very well Naraku. You have your assassin, but I'm doing this for me not you. Don't come for my help again." then he used his whip to cut the figure's head off and the baboon cloak fell down and a wooden object tumbled down.

Inuyasha glared at Koiyemosai as she and Ed sat at the edge of a pond and grumbled, "She is faking this sudden search for retribution. Nobody that goes evil searches for retribution." which earned him a bonk on the head from Miroku's staff. "Now Inuyasha there's no need to be paranoid. The only reason to worry. As long as Ed believes in her she won't turn evil. Eventually she'll believe in herself and that will be enough." Inuyasha glared at Miroku as he massaged his head then said, "You don't really believe that do you?" Miroku looked to the sky then said, "One has to have hope."

Sesshomaru left Jaken and Rin at Lady Kaede's then flew off to kill Koiyemosai permanently and get revenge on the woman that killed his first and only love. He arrived at a town that smelled as if she was there and from there he was able to catch her scent as well as Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and a stranger's scent too. Someone walked up and asked, "What are ye doing here young man?" he didn't even look as he stabbed his hand through her throat and ripped out her windpipe. "Shut up insect." he muttered then flew away as he trailed the scent. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ed, and Koiyemosai arrived at another village. Thankfully this village didn't know anything about Koiyemosai so they were able to stay a peaceful stay in town. Ed sat up quickly when he felt a tremor then looked out the window but didn't see anything. He clapped his hands then created a device on the floor and when the floor shook the device said how far away the tremor originated. He redressed and headed for the door but was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder and said, "Stay here Ed. This one is mine. You're good in a fight against humans and normal sized creatures but this is a giant. You're no match against this thing." Ed shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY A TOOTH FILLING IS BIGGER THAN HIM!?" and Inuyasha said, "I didn't even…..what makes you think…..nevermind. Just stay here and help defend the villagers you moron."

Ed was about to strike when Koi grabbed his shoulder gently but with enough force to keep hold and said, "Don't Ed. Let Inuyasha do what he has to. Us three have to protect the village at all costs." Ed reluctantly stayed his hand and said, "Fine, but if you don't come back in an hour I'm coming after you." Inuyasha said, "I'll be back in thirty minutes." then he ran out towards the giant. When Inuyasha saw the giant he pulled out the Tessaiga then stopped and yelled, "WINDSCAR!" but the blasted only knocked the giant back a step. "HEH HEH. A HYBRID. I EAT HYBRIDS. GIMME." said the giant loudly then reached down to grab Inuyasha. Ed saw the giant bend down to grab Inuyasha so he clapped his hands and shot spears at the giant.

The giant pulled them out as if they were thorns and said, "OWWIE. WHO SHOT POINTY THINGS?" then he saw Ed and said, "HAHAHA. HUMAN THING SO TINY PINKY CAN SQUISH. Ed's eyes twitched then he shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A ROCK WOULD SQUISH HIM AS IF IT WAS A BOULDER!?" which caused the giant to laugh till something rammed into his guy and he saw a giant burn mark in his stomach. "HEY WHO BURNT ME? I KILL PERSON WHO BURNS!" roared the giant then saw Koiyemosai floating in the air. "GOGEYOI SWALLOW LADY WILL LIVE! LADY WILL MELT IN STOMACH FOR BURNING GOGEYOI!" shouted the giant then the giant ran at her but she flew out of his reach then the giant felt something pierce his feet and reached down to pull it out. Ed ran as fast as he could then was suddenly lifted off his feet, but he felt Koiyemosai's gentle hands so he relaxed a bit. "Ed join with me and we can create a form together that can destroy this demon once and for all." said Koiyemosai urgently and Ed said, "If it beats the not so jolly green giant why not." Then she started glowing and soon the glow spread around them till it became so blinding that they became as bright as the sun. when the glow had vanished Koiyemosai weren't there anymore and instead some naked being that was both man and woman was there and was glowing as brightly as the sun but toned down to not blind the villagers.

Gogeyoi scratched his head and asked, out loud, "UH WHERE'S FIRE LADY AND POINTY IMP?" then the glowing being said, "We are Edmosai. Edward Elric and Koiyemosai joined both body and soul and became Edmosai. Together we shall destroy the demon giant Gogeyoi and all giants throughout Japan will know not to mess with Edmosai." Then Edmosai raised his hands and fired a blast so bright everyone had to cover their eyes and destroyed the naked demon giant Gogeyoi. As Edmosai headed for the ground Edmosai glowed the same brightness that formed Edmosai and when the glow faded Edward and Koiyemosai were separated and unconscious on the ground.

When Ed woke up he asked when he saw Miroku and Inuyasha, "What happened? Did we win?" Miroku said quietly, "Yes we won." Inuyasha then yelled, "You two created some sort of glowing naked man-lady then destroyed that naked demon. No human can do that! Only demons can become one!" Ed shrunk back at Inuyasha's rage and Miroku said, "Inuyasha. It's best that you leave the hut. I'll handle this." Inuyasha fumed as he left the hut and Miroku said, "Inuyasha is right. No human can do what you two did. I already knew that Koiyemosai has become mostly demon, but you seemed human. I can't even sense a demonic soul in you. What are you?" Edward stared blankly then said quietly, "I...I'm an alchemist. 100% bonafide human." Miroku nodded and said, "I hope you're right. Only one way to find out." and Edward asked barely a whisper, "What do we do?" Miroku said bluntly but gently, "You don't do anything. I'll meditate and use my spiritual energy to look through your past and see where you came from, as well as anything to explain this. Now rest. You'll need it for when we go on the move." and Ed merely nodded then fell back to sleep.

As Edward fell asleep Miroku started meditating and his consciousness seeped into Ed's and he walked through Ed's memories. He saw Ed and younger kid playing on a hill, but it seemed forged. As he continued his investigation he saw that Ed's real memories started in some white room and a unnerving being with an even more unnerving smile send someone who looked like Ed through a door then pull out a see through being that looked like his Ed and the scary guy said, "Edward Elric. You're alchemy will be sent to another land. He won't be human, homunculus, or demon. He is pure alchemical energy. I'll give him your memories but he'll be something else entirely. He'll bring me much amusement in that world." Then he threw the faded being into a form he created just for this purpose and sent that body through a door. "Miroku. You should not be here." said the voice and Miroku immediately opened his bodies eyes just before that being could reach him. "That was close." said Miroku with fear on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sesshomaru the Demon Lord vs the Combined Might of Koiyemosai and the Alchemist

Sesshomaru arrived at the village ten days after he saw a bright light in the distance from the forest he was staying in, and noticed that a barrier surrounded the place. It was so strong that he couldn't get in, but it allowed himself to tell that the spiritual energy belonged Koiyemosai. "Soon Koiyemosai. Soon you will die by my hand, and I will personally chop you to bits before you can resurrect again." said Seshomaru just before he flew into the air again. Meanwhile, Inuyasha still acted paranoid around Edward and Koiyemosai, but Miroku only felt sympathy for Ed and stayed friendly. "Miroku. After what Koi and I did why do you still act friendly?" asked Ed one night and Miroku looked away before he said, "I know what and who you are. I also know how you got here." Ed looked at him imploringly and Inuyasha even pricked his ears with interest while Koi just placed her hand on Ed's shoulder with compassion. Miroku saw the question in Ed's eyes then said, "You don't want to know. Believe me when I say that it would destroy you mentally if you knew." Inuyasha grunted and stood up to then said, "I'm going for a run. Don't follow me if you know what's good for you."

The next day they continued on their way to wherever fate would take them and Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and dragged them a bit further from Ed and Koi. "Tell me what you know about that thing, Miroku." demanded Inuyasha with a dangerous tone. Miroku sighed and replied because he knew Inuyasha would probably swipe at him in anger, "He's neither human nor demon. He's pure alchemical energy. Some creepy being ripped his alchemical energy from him and sent his body back then placed his alchemical energy into a body he made for just this reason, then sent the body here. His first real memories were in that dimension with the creepy being. Don't tell Ed because that information would mean that he can never go home, and I think there's someone on his reality that he desires to return to."

Inuyasha became even more wary around Ed but he didn't show it, and he followed Miroku's advice. Suddenly, the road was destroyed by a blast from the sky and Inuyasha looked up then snarled. "SESSHOMARU!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped at Sesshomaru while he pulled out the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha clashed till Sesshomaru knocked the Tessaiga out of Inuyasha's hands which spun till it stuck in the earth and returned to normal. "I'm not here for you little brother, though if you do get in my way again I will not hesitate to strike you down." said Sesshomaru coldly then he turned to Koiyemosai. Ed was about to ask who the attacker was when both Koiyemosai and Miroku said, "Sesshomaru." Miroku walked up and held his hand out before he said with a glare, "Take one more step and I'll suck you into my wind tunnel Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru sped and punched Miroku in the stomach and said, "Quiet monk. Unless you desire to feel my claws open your throat." then he continued towards Koiyemosai and Edward said, "I don't know why you're here, and I don't care. You hurt my friends so I'm going to kick your ass!" Sesshomaru looked down at Ed and said, "How are you going to do that flea? Punch my legs?"

A vein on Ed's forehead pulsed right before he shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A BEDBUG COULD EAT!" and Koiyemosai said, "Ed that's not what he said. Sesshomaru. I know why you're here. I don't know how you found out that I was alive, but I feel regret for everything I have done. Including killing your mate." Seshomaru glared at her and snarled, "That doesn't matter bitch! I will still get my vengeance!" then roared he sped at them and swung Tokijin. However the blade was interrupted when wall of metal formed around the blade and trapped it. He looked down and saw Ed has his hands to the floor. _Naraku must want this one alive, otherwise he would've told me about him. Then again he would probably expect us to kill eachother off._ Then he kicked Ed away to the left and grabbed at Koi's throat.

Koi jumped away and said, "I won't let you kill me Sesshomaru. I have so much redemption left to search for. Until then I will fight to live. I have no desire to go to hell." Sesshomaru snarled and sped at her and used his poison claws as he past her. Sesshomaru didn't turned around when he said, "Nobody can survive my poison claws. Not even a human with as high spiritual energy as you." When he turned around Koiyemosai had fallen to her knees, and Sesshomaru smirked as he said while he walked towards her, "I'll see you in hell." Suddenly someone flew into him. "Stay away from Koi you demonic bastard!" growled Ed then he clapped his hands and went to place them on the ground. However Sesshomaru sped at him and ripped Ed's right arm off at the shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at him and said, "You're powers are strong, but they are limited. Mine have no limits." then he kicked Ed in the gut which caused Ed to go flying into a tree. Sesshomaru turned towards Koi, but she wasn't there. Sesshomaru smelled a scent behind him then turned around just as Koi shot him with spiritual energy and blasted him back into the metal wall that Ed had made earlier shattering it. Sesshomaru slowly got to his feet and picked up Tokijin at the same time, and he blasted at her with Tokijin. Koi erected a spiritual barrier and blocked it, right before shooting him with ten more blasts. Sesshomaru fell to his knees and said, "Finish me, because if you don't I'll hunt you down till one of us dies." Koi prepared a blast to finish him off then lowered her hand and allowed the energy to dissipate.

"I am no longer the monster I was all those years ago Sesshomaru. I had no mercy in the past, but now I do. Live and know that the memories of the horrors I've committed are worse than death. Even if I get my redemption in the eyes of the universe, I will always be cursed by the nightmares I'll have from the memories of all the atrocities I've done." said Koi right before she punched him and knocked him out. Then she rushed to Ed and tried to reattach his arm, but failed. So all she could do was stop the bleeding and fix his spine. Miroku and Inuyasha walked up and saw what she did, then caught her when she collapsed from the poison Sesshomaru so kindly put into her body.

When Ed woke he saw that Koi was on the ground and very pale looking as if she was close to death. Ed crawled to her and moved the fabric around her wound and saw that her blood veins were very dark. He drew an alchemical circle and placed his hands on it, then a golden light flared and when it vanished the veins coloring started getting lighter. Miroku stared at Edward in shock as he felt the demonic poison evaporate quickly then asked with incredulity, "How did you do that?" Ed rolled onto his back and said before he passed out again, "Alkahestry." Inuyasha picked up Ed and placed him onto a wagon a couple of villagers were kind enough to let them use when they saw the two wounded on the ground. When Ed woke up again he was in a room to himself and a girl about the age he was when he left his home at the Rockbell's was staring at him. "Hey little girl. Whatcha looking at?" asked Edward in a quiet joking tone with a pained look on his face. The girl jerked back at his sudden question and fell onto her butt which caused Ed to chuckle a bit. "Sorry if I scared you." Ed apologized honestly. The girl got back up and ran out the room as she screamed, "Mommy the strange boy's awake!" when she returned she stayed behind an older woman about the same age as Kagome.

"How are you feeling?" asked the woman with a worried tone and expression. Edward replied as he tried to push himself up with one elbow, "I'm fine. It isn't the first time I had lost my right arm. Don't worry. I'm not a demon." The woman helped him sit up just before he face planted and said, "My husband and I saw you and an injured woman as well as two men by the side of the road, so we decided to help you two. Why do you travel with a monk and a demon, if I may ask. Also is that woman your mother?" Edward chuckled and said, "That's not my mother. My mom died when I was a kid, besides it wouldn't be right if she was. After all that woman is in love with me. As for why I travel with a demon. Well, they're my friends. Inuyasha and I clash at times but well, we're still cool. Kind of reminds me of well me." The mother asked kindly but worriedly, "What did you mean when you said that you had lost your right arm once before?" Edward was silent for a few seconds then said, "That was in my old life. A past life if you will. I had made a horrible mistake, and the price was my arm. I got it back later on after paying the right price but that is when my new life started. I don't really know how or why I'm here. I'm still trying to get home." The mother saw the pain in his eyes and realized that even though he had a child's body he had a man's soul. She saw the same look she'd seen in many veterans of the village not too far from the farm. A few days later Koi had healed up to the point that she could be conscious and could move at least a little.

Her first desire was to go check on Edward, and when she saw him she smiled at the fact that he was alive and hadn't lost too much blood. "I'm sorry I couldn't reattach your arm Ed." she said in a small voice and Edward replied kindly, "You did what you could. I don't blame you for my being one-armed. I'm just sad that I won't ever be able to get home again. The only way to open the dimension truth exists in is to perform human alchemy. One of the most taboo forms of alchemy ever again, but I'm sure I would've found a different way in this reality. Maybe with that shikon jewel that is on Inuyasha's mind." Koi looked at him sternly then walked slowly to him and sat down next to him before she said just as sternly, "The Shikon No Tama also known as The Jewel of Four Souls is too dangerous, and a selfish act like that would demonize the jewel immensely." Edward looked at her angrily and said, "I'm not being selfish! My brother still needs me!" Koi widened her eyes at this revelation but then said calmly, "Are you sure you're trying to get back home for him?" Before Edward could respond Miroku said, "I can't keep this from you any longer Ed." Miroku sat down and told Ed and Koi of everything he had seen in Ed's mind, and Ed's eyes started tearing up then he yelled, "TRUTH YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR AETHERIAL NECK I'M GOING TO BREAK IT TO A MILLION PIECES!" When he was done yelling he started bawling his heart out and Koi held onto him tightly. Miroku bowed his head then left the room to give them some time together, because right now Ed needs someone who understands how horrid a godly being can be.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Present vs the duo Koiyemosai and Edward Elric

Edward and Koiyemosai arrived at the bone-eater's well and Ed asked, "Koi. Are you sure you'll be able to go through the portal." and Koi smirked at him before she said, "Who do you think created it?" then jumped in before Ed could say anything and Ed turned around and looked one last time before he jumped in as well. In the shadow's the Naraku ripped his baboon costume off and yelled, "EDWARD ELRIC! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" In the village Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned around with a snarl. He immediately took off and Miroku said, "Not again Inuyasha!" then took off after him. "Miroku! Where's Inuyasha going?" asked Sango as she and Kirara landed on the ground and ran next to him. Miroku said between breaths, "Inuyasha took off for some reason. The look he had was the same one as the one he has when Naraku shows up, or when he smells Naraku." Sango immediately held out a hand and when Miroku took it she swung him behind her and said, "Fly Kirara!"

Back in the present Ed and Koi climbed out of the well and Koi said, "Are you sure this is the future?" and Ed replied after he face planted on the ground, "Yeah. This well resides on a shrine. The Higurashi Shrine to be exact." Suddenly the door opened and someone said, "Ed? I didn't expect you to be coming back so soon, and who is this woman?" Ed said after he got up and stretched, "Kagome meet Koiyemosai. She created the bone-eater's well and well none of the rest really matters." Kagome thought to herself as she looked the woman up and down, _I guess that's how she can go through the bone-eater's well._ Kagome led them to her house and sat Koi down and took Ed aside before she asked, "How well do you know her? Also, why did you come back? Weren't you trying to get home?" Ed looked away and Kagome nodded with understanding.

The next day Ed and Koi went to a town called Karakura and found an apartment they could have until they had enough money to pay for their own house. Ed went to work at a school in Karakura town where he taught science which is very close to alchemy, and Koi found a job at a hospital so she could work even harder at redeeming her soul. A few days later Ed accidentally bumped into a tall teenager and backed up. "Watch where you're going smallfry." said the orange haired teen and Ed twitched his eyes before he asked, "What did you call me?" and the teen said as he narrowed his eyes, "I called you smallfry. Now what are you going to do about it?" Edward breathed in and said, "Detention for a week in the Dojo." After he turned away the teen yelled, "You can't give me detention smallfry! You're just a lousy brattish wimpy small kid!" Ed stopped and stared at the kid with a dangerous expression then said, "Say that to my face one more time." The teen replied with a sneer, "I said. You can't give me detention smallfry. You're just a lousy brattish wimpy small kid." then Edward ran at the wall the jumped at the teen off the wall with a spinning kick which got him in the face. Ed yelled, "NOBODY CALLS ME AN ATOM SO SMALL IT'S INSIGNIFICANT!" after he landed on the ground. As he walked away everyone stared at him quietly, and the teen stood up with a dazed expression then walked away swerving from side to side.

When Ed got home Koi hadn't returned yet so he just grabbed a beer and sat down to watch the tv. Koi returned home an hour later and saw Ed sleeping on the couch so she sat next to him and cuddled up to him. The next day Ed woke up and said, "Ooooh my head. I'm never going to drink beer again." As he woke up some more Ed saw Koi sleeping next to him and slid away from her. Ed went to his room to change and then wrote a note for Koi saying that he was heading to work. When he arrived in class everyone was quiet and didn't say a word. The whole day went uneventful and even the ginger was quiet during the detention. That went on the whole week till one day he received a phone call. "Who is this? How did you get this number?"

The voice answered, "That doesn't matter. What does matter is what I want with you. Go to Karakura park as soon as your day of work is done. Don't be late, and come alone." During lunch time someone walked up and said, "Does it hurt?" and Ed saw what she was looking at then replied with a smile, "Yes, it does at times. I got used to the ghost pain a long time ago." The girl said with a small voice, "I'm sorry for asking, but I was hoping to….to…." Ed was quiet as he thought for a few minutes then said, "You want to know if there is anything you can do to help me, or at least make the pain go away." and the woman nodded and Ed said, "There's nothing you can do, but thanks for the offer. My roommate is a doctor and if she can't help who can? Well the seat's not taken, so if you want to sit you may. I don't have many friends in the school. Especially since…." the girl looked up and said, "Please forgive Ichigo. His mother died when he was young. He couldn't save her." Ed gained a look in his eyes then said, "I had no idea. I know the pain of losing one's mother when really young. Before coming here I met someone who's very similar to Ichigo. What's your name?" The girl replied with a smile, "My name is Orihime Inoue. I only told you this because I had seen the same look in your eyes when you stared at Ichigo."

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter guys, but this chapter mostly had bleach characters in it. I'll will make a sequel to this story, but i don't know when. i'm going to finish my other stories first.


End file.
